


Echope Alternate Disciple Test

by seamechope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamechope/pseuds/seamechope
Summary: Alternate disciple test where some things happen that certainly don't happen in the show but if I told you it happened it would spoil it so please just read I promise
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Echope Alternate Disciple Test

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE THIS FOR NICO!!!! I just wanted to post because tbh i love stuff like this.

The door to Hope’s room unlocked. The disciples had recently given her her own room, a privilege always unfamiliar to her. Her whole life she had shared everything. Independence was a foreign topic to her soul.

She walked towards the door, the sensor automatically pulling the wall back. In front of her door stood a figure, slightly illuminating the silhouette. Echo’s voice filled the quiet space.

“Hope, let’s go.”

“Where?”

Hope finally looked up at her face. She could see something in the eyes she had spent so much time staring into on Skyring. It was unnatural. But for some reason, it gave her a sense of comfort. It seemed false, however she was blinded by Echo’s determined stance.

“Just follow me.”

Hope followed, first just walking, then jogging, then running through the still hallways of the building. It reminded her of the first day she met Echo, running through Sanctum’s woods to meet the Bridge- or rather, the Anomaly. She had gotten used to using Echo and Gabriel’s terms for the things she never learned. Well, the things she learned as well. She always loved the look on Echo’s face when she thought of a term Hope never knew, things she either never knew, only knew stories of, or just fully knew.

They stopped at the elevator, Echo surprisingly having ease with this task she never did. Hope assumed it was all an act, her hiding talents. It reminded her when she was younger and her mother would teach her, only for her to act like she didn’t understand. On quiz day she would suddenly get all correct answers, a pattern her mom and Aunty O never quite figured out.

They went up, sparing little conversation.

“Where are we going, Echo?”

“We’re getting our revenge.”

“How? Why?”

Echo turned to her.

“They tortured Octavia and your mom. They killed Bellamy. They’ve taken so much from us and all we’re expected to do is follow them?”

Hope stood in silence. She knew Echo could get aggressive but she hadn’t used this tone with her in forever. It sounded broken. Broken hate. The way her sentences ended higher, like she was choking her words.

“Stay here,” Echo commanded Hope.

She ran down the narrowing hallway, entering a familiar room. Hope, knowing what was happening, raced after her. She was too late. Echo had already opened the door to the small armory, grabbing the first weapon in reach. The flamethrower. The one Hope herself had teased Levitt about earlier, the one in a sleek black that was temptingly in Echo’s arms.

Before she could make a word, Echo turned around.

“We’re torching the oxygen supply. Going through the doors outside on this floor. We need to go, quick.”

Hope followed her, stunned by the decisiveness. This part of the run went much quicker, going through the spinning hallways side by side. They reached the door, and Hope remembered something. Levitt had told her the disciples were going to mess with her emotions. She was on a high now. Emotionally, adrenaline busting through the roof.The second Echo reached for the door Hope laid her hand on top of hers. She grasped it tightly, not letting Echo’s hand move. She placed her other arm around her neck, choking her from behind. Echo moved her hands to Hope’s arm, trying to rip them free from crushing her windpipe. 

Echo couldn’t see, but a tear fell down Hope’s face. Hope was shouting, yelling at Echo to stop and how she couldn’t hold on much longer. Then all of a sudden, Hope let Echo go. She broke the hold, letting Echo run and open the door. As she ran across the green Hope stood still, inside the building, where she whispered a phrase.

“I can’t kill the woman I love.”

Another tear came out of her eye as she closed them to not see the aftermath. She was waiting to feel Echo’s body rush against her own, her body weight pushing her down. It never happened. Hope opened her eyes, a blue light instead interrupting the dark green and bright fluorescent glow of the building. Levitt’s face moved over her own, staring at her, not speaking any words.

Echo looked up from her adjacent chair. Hope looked back at Levitt, a questioning look on her face. He shook his head as he muttered his next words.

“You both failed.”


End file.
